


Masquerade

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Historical, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1930’s Hollywood AU. When the studio offers Arthur the role of a lifetime, is he willing to pay the price? In which there is much drinking of champagne, Elena in trousers, a voyage at sea, and Merlin playing Chopin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

